


Dissonance in D Minor

by Patchcat



Series: Sarcasm and Sass [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grief, Spoilers for Insatiable, mention of canon major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchcat/pseuds/Patchcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath, there's only one thing he can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissonance in D Minor

Shortly after Allison’s funeral, once all of the tears have been shed and all that remains is the deep hole in their hearts where she used to live, there’s a knock at the McCall’s door. Opening it reveals Chris Argent, his face aged about ten years, lines around his eyes that used to only be hinted at now deep as chasms and a pain so all-consuming Scott can feel it in his _bones_ just looking at him. 

"Chris," Scott greets him, stepping back from the door and inviting him in. Chris can only nod in acknowledgement and steps through the door, wandering into the living room and just standing there, staring sightlessly at the worn cushions of the couch.

"Are you —?" Scott clears his throat and raises his hand towards Chris’ shoulder, letting it hover there for a second before pulling away, unsure if Chris would actually want the comfort of his touch. "Are you okay?"

Chris doesn’t answer, and the silence hangs between them, heavy and stagnant, until it is broken be Chris’ indrawn breath. He turns to Scott and there is a hardness in his eyes, a deep determination, that Scott recognizes from past times, when the decisions made weighed too heavily to bear even though they must be. 

Tightening his jaw, he looks the alpha in the eyes and says, “I want you to do it. I want you to bite me.” 

Scott can just stare at him, incredulous. This is not at all what he had expected from this man who has hunted his kind for decades. He moves to protest — after all, grief makes us do crazy things, and Scott knows Chris can’t possibly be thinking straight — but is stopped by Chris’ whispered words:

"Please. Make me strong enough to heal this pain."


End file.
